Perfect Strangers
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: Rory Tristan. No questions asked, no names, no more than a night at a time, so no daylight and definitely no feelings. Simple… Right? not sure about rating, might stay or go down, feedback would be helpful
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Strangers

Rory/ Tristan. No questions asked, no names, no more than a night at a time, so no daylight and definitely no feelings. Simple… Right?

_The way you dance it turns me on, but you know that I'm spoken for. The way your sweat drips off your chest, you know that I'm wanting more._

_The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat and nothing else matters, you call my name without your dress, I already forgot her._

_You have no idea what you do to me and you, you have no idea what you__'re doing to me…………. The girl I love sits at home, and I know that she's lonely. But I'm watching you take off your clothes, you're the star of this movie._

_The love, the hate, the guilt my fate is hanging in the balance………_

_A__nd by the time that I come home, she's already sleeping. Sit on the bed; take off my clothes, my nerves they're shaking._

_The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat, your body is quaking; the love, the hate, the guilt might fade against this temptress……_

_I'm ashamed_

¸.•¨)

A soft glow emitted from a single lamp in the corner of the luxurious room. Jasmine perfumed the air, its scent heady and light. A plush red couch the only other furniture; it was stationed in the middle of the room, facing a mirrored wall. Nervously his hands clenched and unclenched in his lap as he waited for her to come out. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his already tousled sun-kissed hair, letting out a small sigh. About to give up his body froze as a slender hand moved up his back and down his chest. Startled, his gaze rose up to the mirror and his turquoise eyes clashed with her cerulean ones. Music began to play in the background, its seductive sounds relaxing his body as she spun round the couch until she stood in front of him. His gaze swept up long, slender legs, little black shorts, across her toned stomach and little, pert breasts encased in a lacey midnight blue top that was see through in the half light and back up to her mesmerizing eyes. Her hair was pinned back in a loose bun and as he watched her arms raised, hands moving methodically to pull out the pins. A slow shake of the head had her chocolate brown tresses cascading past her shoulders and framing her face. Tantalizingly her hips swayed to the beat and before he could think his actions through his hands had risen to rest on her hips, fingers splayed wide as she continued to dance, but with two sharp jerks to either side she'd dislodged his hands from her hips. Again his eyes rose startled to hers as she shook her finger in obvious amusement. Smirking, he leant back against the couch, arms spreading over the top of it and he enjoyed the show through hooded eyes as she continued to dance before him. She placed a hand on either of his knees, widening the gap he'd made and daintily placed herself within it. Her arms rose into the air as she used them to whip her body round before she shimmed down his body, her back to his front all the while making sure to keep her eyes locked on his in the mirror opposite them. Inhaling deeply the scent of jasmines intensified as her silky hair brushed his face and he found himself slowly losing control. She trailed her hands over her neck and down her body, briefly cupping her breasts before continuing downwards till she could grasp the hem of her shirt and pull it off over her head, baring her breast into the half light. His throat instantly dried as he gazed upon her pert breasts in the mirror, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Arms hooked round his neck, on leg bent, the other straight between his, her body hovering above his in a seated position before she began to roll her hips and upper body back against his chest and groin, all to aware of what was protruding against her ass every time she skimmed his groin. Closing her eyes to savor the sensations she heard his breathing hitch before it quickened and she felt his body tense. Turning herself round she straddled him, his legs closing together as her knees bent on the couch, breast heaving on level with his eyes and began grinding against his prominent erection, eyes clouded with lust as she lent backwards, placing her hands behind her on his knees to stabilize herself and continued to grind against him. Movement out of her peripheral vision alerted her to the fact that he was clenching his hands into fists in an effort not to touch her as his head dipped back against the couch, mouth open as he panted heavily into the atmosphere, before his tongue flickered out to moisten his bottom lip. Suddenly his hands grasped her hips, halting her movements. She could feel him straining beneath her; straining for control and that gave her a sense of power. This man was the epiphany of all things male, a god amongst mortals and here he was fighting for control over his body because of her. Feeling rebellious she fought against his grip and managed to move against him, his hold weakening slightly allowing her more freedom with her movements before it tightened again in order to keep her still, his cloudy eyes snapping open to meet hers; eyes searching her depths before he smirked when he sighted the mischievous gleam sparkling prominently in her eyes. Pushing backwards she broke from his grip completely, sitting back on the edge of his knees. She lifted one leg up and past his head as she spun round, bare back straight as she slid her legs between his, once again creating a gap that she slid down in until she was kneeling and then slide down into box splits, either leg stretched out under each of his bent ones. She pushed her self forward, drawing her legs behind her and under the couch as her body rolled forwards. He scooted forward to the edge of the couch to watch her and was surprised when her ass was suddenly there in his face. She'd stood so that her legs were straight, but she was bent forward touching the ground. Distantly in the back of his mind he registered the fact that the music had stopped playing, a sure indication that she'd finished. Sure enough, when he looked at his watched he saw that she'd gone over time and looking back into her eyes, as she stood and turned around, he realized that she'd allowed him the extra ten minutes, the ones he had lost while vying for control over his traitorous body. Coughing slightly as he adjust his trousers and jacket he strolled over to her, his right hand reaching into his back pocket. Pulling out his wallet he counted out some bills and pressed them into her waiting hand. He turned to leave, but stiffened as her hand grasped his arm, preventing him from leaving. His eyebrow quirked as he turned back to face her.

"Something the matter?"

"You've given me too much."

"And you're complaining? Here I thought that all women in your……. _profession_ would be grateful for a little extra cash."

"Yeah? Well don't presume you know everything, so what's with the extra dosh?"

"You earned it."

"Good to know."

"So can I go now or was there another reason you called me back?" The heated look in his eyes would have been enough for her to succumb to his obvious intentions but the smug smirk playing on his lips made her reconsider and she shook her head before turning round to walk out of the little side door at the back of the room, not bothering to look back, sure she'd see his hooded eyes as they stared into her back of her.

A week later found her back up "dancing" on stage. She was near the end of her act and soon the bidding would begin and she'd find out who she'd be privately performing for. Bored eyes roamed over the heads of the crowd briefly making eye contact with both men and women in a bid to entice them into spending more money on her. Her eyes caught Andrew's as he maintained the bar, creating perfect cocktails without even looking, sympathy shining through his sky blue eyes as he knew the way she felt about dancing: bored. Flashing him a quick grin she let her eyes resume their sweep only to find a pair of familiar turquoise eyes boring straight into hers. He truly was gorgeous but she couldn't stand the arrogant aura that surrounded him. He was obviously from money due to the way he'd oh-so-casually over paid her the week before. Not that she wasn't grateful, his money had gone to paying her late rent and being able to pay next months in advance, so if everything else fell through, she'd at least have a roof over her head for next month for or so. But the way he'd also suggested "broadening" their "relationship" with the air of someone who was used to getting their own way. Shaking her head she finished up her routine, accepting a chair from one of the bouncers near the stage at sat in the middle, right of the silver stripping pole. Leaning against it, she placed a fake smile on her face and closed her eyes as she listened to the bids for her steadily rising higher and higher until she shot her eyes open when she heard the familiar words of "sold". She quickly scanned the crowd to see who she'd be dancing for and was nonplussed to find his sun kissed hair making its way to one of the back rooms, a smirk playing on his lips. _Smug Bastard._

**Hey, this is just a pilot chapter to see if people want me to continue. As with all my stories I have no idea where this one's going and I won't know till I sit down to write some more. But don't despair, all my other stories are in the process of being updated so I just thought I'd write this as a……. peace offering lol. **

**Ade x **


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K so I feel pretty stupid because last night I was being hustled off the computer by my dad and I forgot to take the first chapter off when I posted the second one. So this is a replacement without the first chapter, hopefully there shouldn't be any more confusion.**

Low mood lights illuminated the room blue as he walked in. His eyes were instantly attracted to the mirrors covering every available surface and looking round he saw he was in a room of mirrors. Floor to ceiling mirrors gleaming under the lights and movement over head showed that the ceiling was paved with mirrored tiles too. Heck, the only thing _not_ mirrored was the floor and the plush black couch in the middle of the room. This was the forth week in a row he'd walked into one of the club's many private rooms to receive a one-on-one dance from the _exotic_ dancer simply called "Lorelai". He knew his languages, Lorelai meaning "seductress" in French and he for one thought the name suited her perfectly. Her dances always hinted at the promise of something more, something that kept him coming back week after week.

Walking in he tossed his jacket onto the couch and** s**eating himself, he let the mood lights relax him as his hands came up to untie his tie, the top buttons of his starch white shirt pooping open with only a quick flick of his fingers. His eyes were avoiding looking at remaining on one image for too long, contrary to popular belief, while he did enjoy his reflection at most opportunities, after work and before going home wasn't one of them.

The door opened almost silently, but the whoosh of air that accompanied said door opening gave indication to the fact that she had finally arrived.Anticipation curled in the pits of his stomach as he relaxed further into the couch. The delicate swish of silks moving through the air accompanied her almost silent footsteps as she stalked around to face him, eyes scanning his before she abruptly spun and made her way to the hi-fi system a corner of the room. He watched appreciatively at the way her "skirt" flowed around her legs like the ever changing tide. Though, "skirt" didn't quite cover the concoction that hung low on her hips and flashed more leg than it covered. Thin silk strips hung from a thick black silk band wrapped low round her hips. They fell to her dainty feet in shades of blues and greens, ever changing, like the moods of the ocean, with every step she took. Enticing glimpses of her slender legs had him captivated before he forced his gaze upwards.

Her top half was also covered by silk: Navy blue silk that clung to her pert breasts and emphasised the paleness of her milky skin. Her top tied off in a halter the navy ties hanging almost to the floor when she stood erect. The bottom half of her face was covered with sheer material, a deep blue colour that hinted at the luscious lips he knew to be underneath and her small nose. Only the refined arch of her eyebrows that framed dazzling baby blues were visible. That and her chocolate tresses that had been scraped back into a tight bun at the nape of her swallow like neck, baring said neck to his eager eyes. Before he could delve deeper into the fantasies playing in his mind, sultry sounds filled the room. His eyes alternated between flickering from her gently swaying body to just behind and into the mirrors so he could watch as the silk strips slid along her posterior.

She raised her hands into the air, weaving her fingers and flicking her wrists in intricate designs while her body performed a snake like movement that had him shifting in his seat as images of her doing that naked and on top of him sprung unbidden into his mind. Eyes gleaming, as if she'd heard his thoughts, she began to advance towards him, making sure to keep her hands weaving through the air above her head, by her sides, in front of her chest and behind her back. The steps she took were long and graceful, her feet occasionally sweeping out to either side. She paused, slipping one leg between the silk strips and used it to balance herself as she rolled her body from head to toe. Suddenly, she kicked her leg up high over her head and his mind blanked, surely she was wearing underwear, unlike hinted before some strips came to cover her and her skirt fell back into place as she lowered her leg. Perspiration began to form on her body, glistening under the mood lights, a pearl blue hew materializing on her skin.

His eyes rose from watching her skirt settle to meet her eyes, his now stormy eyes connecting with hers and watching as her irises darkened: no longer amusement but desire swimming in their depths the longer they stayed locked onto his. Her arms extended up and behind her head, slowly descending until her fingers could grasp the ties of her top and with a gentle tug they slid undone, the top flowing down her body like molten gold, only blue in colour. It landed on top of her feet and she kicked it straight at him, only quick reflexes preventing it from hitting his face as his hand reached out to pluck it from the air and deposit it on top of his jacket. His eyes watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took as she began dancing more energetically to the beat pouring out into the room.

She performed a perfect pirouette on the tips of her toes, her skirt flying out and away from her body, allowing him another chance that showed she was indeed naked underneath. This fact, combined with her having moved so she was now standing between his parted knees, her creamy back exposed in front of him, hips moving provocatively from side to side, snapped his already worn thin self control. Before she could react he'd placed his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her backwards so she fell onto his lap. A soft gasp escaped from under the sheer cloth as it fluttered against her lips with every labored breath she took, chest heaving in the warm air.

Gathering her senses she began to wriggle earnestly within his tight grasp in an effort to escape, her hands tugging at his arms that had wrapped them selves around her waist, but to no avail. His eyes shifted from her struggling form to the mirror opposite in time for him to witness her tongue sweep across her bottom lip before they parted and breathless words spilled from between her lips:

"What do you think you're doing? Unhand me this instant!"

All he could do was chuckle into her neck at her words, feeling her body shiver in response to his chuckle vibrating along her spinal cord. "And why would I want to do a stupid thing like that when I can do a smart thing like this…"

He proceeded to show her what "this" was by unwrapping one hand from her waist and gently trailing it up her toned stomach, feeling her muscles flex as his fingertips passed over them. Her breathing hitched as his fingers stopped just underneath the swell of her breasts, tracing back and forth, back and forth in the little grove below it until her nipples had hardened in anticipation.

"Still want me to let go?" Before she could gather her wits and respond he inched his hand up till he could cup her breast the palm of his hand, his thumb stroking her nipple, hearing her breathing deepen and her body arch into his hand. Grinning he began placing feather light kisses along the back of her neck. Removing his other hand from her waist he used his fingers to gently turn her head until her lips were accessible by his. The kiss was soft at first, each person merely grazing their lips over the others before he captured her bottom lip between his and bit down on it. She let out a small moan, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Molten fire erupted in both of their veins, desire rocketing straight to their cores as the kiss became hard, full of passion and want, tongues dueling for dominance, his hands mapping her body possessively, her hands reaching up and backwards so she could loss them in the silky strands of his hair, using it to pull his head closer to hers.

Suddenly the hi-fi clicked as it changed cds, the sound echoing into the room, startling in the pair. As if she'd been burn, Lorelai immediately sprung up from his lap, her breath coming in pants as she raised a hand to cover her swollen lips, eyes wide as the enormity of the situation registered in her still lust filled mind and it could only be summed up in one hysterical word:

"Fuck!"

"Well I'm sure we would be……… or on our way to it if you hadn't jumped out of my lap so quickly." Amusement rang clear in his voice as he responded to her exclamation.

"You think this is funny? Jesus Christ you have _no_ idea the sort of trouble I could get into for this. The "no touching" rule's there for a reason you know!"

"Frankly my dear I don't give a fuck. And if you think I'm giving you up now after _that_ kiss then you've got another thing coming."

Lorelai's voice turned from hysterical to icy, "_Excuse _me? You're not going to _give me up? _Frankly my dear I don't belong to you so you can just piss off. Leave my money on the hi-fi on your way out."

She turned away, only to be spun back round by a hand on her elbow and then backed up into the mirrors. His body was pressed intimately into hers and she could tell he was happy to be there. She found herself staring directly into stormy blue eyes, eyes that were filled with determination, anger and pure old fashioned lust. Before she could protest at his actions he'd swooped his head down to capture her lips once again, the kiss hard and passionate and definitely possessive, as if he was staking a claim on her, making sure she knew that she was his to do with as he liked.

He pulled back just as quickly as he'd swooped in leaving them both breathless and wanting more. He pulled out a business card from a trouser pocket, placing it in her hand before stepping back. His eyes roamed over her body as if trying to memorize the way she looked: hair mussed, lips swollen, chest heaving, eyes hooded with desire. Running a hand through his hair he let out a bark of laughter before grabbing his jacket from underneath her top and stalking out of the room. She stood there before glancing down at the card he'd placed in her hand.

It was a simple card with a simple number.

(For the purpose of this fic to work Lorelai isn't part of Rory's name, it's just a stage name. Her full name will be Rory Leigh Hayden)


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and Rory found herself trapped out in the rain. Hurrying into her apartment building she shook her head as if to dispel the rain drops clinging rebelliously to her hair and face. Her clothes were soaked through, a chill beginning to settle deep within her bones. She dashed up the two flights of stairs and down the gloomy hallway until she could fit her key into its lock and open the door to her humble abode. She was instantly blasted with an ice cold draft as she stepped through the door's frame. Not wasting any time she hurried to the bathroom and proceed to run herself a bath before making her way to her heating system and putting it on full blast.

She began stripping, letting her clothes fall in a sodden trail towards her bathroom, making sure to keep her bag with her before dumping it unceremoniously next to her huge bath tub. She added almond milk and honey bubble bath, delighting in the way the smell wafted up to help sooth her senses, before turning off the taps; lowering herself into the hot water, feeling her muscles instantly relax as the heat penetrated her body. Before she could get too attached she reached over for her bag, her hand searching for her phone. Finding it she pulled it out, hearing something flutter through the air to land on her heated floorboards. Peering over the side of the tub she saw the card her……… client had given her.

Images of their kiss immediately entered her mind and it took more self control than she was willing to admit to not moan out loud. Shaking her head, she once again rested in the soothing waters, allowing herself to benefit from the heavenly fragrances perfuming the air and the fluffy foam floating on the water's surface. Scooting forward and laying back, she tipped her head back until her face was submerged before sitting upright, water streaming down her face and body. Her hands rose to slick her hair back and wipe her eyes clear, before she leaned back against the tub.

To call or not to call that was the question. It was clear what he wanted and she was no booty call, despite the reputation given to all exotic dancers, no matter what they were: strippers, lap dancers, pole dancers, belly dancers, whatever, they weren't some cheap fuck out to make a few extra bob. Her body wanted her to call, if only to find out what he really wanted. On the other hand her mind wasn't so easily made up. The rational part of her knew that no good would come out of calling him, but some dark, twisted part of her mind wanted to make the phone call. Wanted to feel his lips against hers while his hands roamed her body. Wanted to feel all that he was willing to give and it was this part of her mind that seemed to be in the driving seat because she found herself dialing the number on the card that she had unconsciously memorized over the past weeks.

It rang once, twice and a third time before her new found courage deserted her and her thumb moved over the cancel button, when she heard his voice across the line.

"Hello?"

The sound of his husky voice had her heart beating at the confines of her chest in a desperate attempt to escape. She heard her breathing coming out loud into the phone as he repeated his greeting, "Hello? I know you're there so why not talk?"

When she still didn't speak he began talking again.

"O.k. You wanna play a game? I'll play. Let's see, the last three people I gave this number to would be my mum, but you can't be her 'coz not talking isn't her strong point and she's already called. Then there's Logan, but again not talking isn't really something he'd do and he's already called. So, that leaves you Lorelai."

She made no sound to confirm it was her, but he didn't need it, shown by the way he continued talking, "Now that we've got that out of the way and I know who you are we can move on to more……… pressing matters, such as why you called."

Rory moved until she was lying against the back of the tub, her toes playing with the taps as the water sloshed around her chin.

"Still not talking I see, well let's see what we can do about that, I mean there's no reason to beat around the bush. I want you. That's why I gave you my number and I can only assume that you want me too or else you wouldn't have called."

She found herself tossed out of the calming trance his husky smooth voice had placed her in when his mocking words registered.

"Hold up a sec. What makes you think I want you? Maybe I was just curious as to why you gave me your number, nothing more, nothing less."

His throaty chuckle sounded down the phone, causing Rory to shift uncomfortably in the water.

"If the kiss we shared is anything to go by then yes, you want me and then there's the fact that you called, while you were in the bath by the sounds of things too. What? Couldn't wait to get all naked and wet for me?"

"Go fuck yourself!" "I'd rather fuck you my dear." His tone changed from amused to something more serious, "And that brings us back to why you called……… How about we meet up just once to see what it'd be like, no need for strings, no names, nothing other than one night……… How's that sound?"

There was no need for her to contemplate his offer, her answer quick and decisive, "Deal, when and where?" "Tomorrow, I'll meet you when you finish……… work, I'll be waiting outside." With that he hung up.

"Arrogant prick!" Rory tossed the phone, not caring that it skidded across the floorboards until it collided with the wall. Letting out an angry growl, she pulled the plug on the bath; no way she'd be able to enjoy it now.

Nerves were meant to be a thing of the past, it wasn't as if he hadn't had sex before, hadn't had a one night stand before. Yet here they were, taking over his actions so he was _nervously_ tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, _nervously_ watching the doors until she stepped through them, _nervously_ running his hand through his hair in between the tapping on the wheel and the glances towards the club's doors.

Slouched in his seat, he quickly straightened as he saw her figure appear as if conjured by his mind. She was biting her bottom lip, glancing around and he realized he wasn't the only one nervous. That thought seemed to settle his own nerves as he called her over, watching with appreciation as her hips swayed gently as she advanced towards the car. For a second she considered turning round and leaving him there. He could see the thought clear as day as she stood outside, could read it in her actions as her hand hesitated before finally grasping the door handle and sliding into the car with the grace of a professional dancer.

No words were spoken as he drove them through the city, his sleek car weaving through the night traffic and bright lights; neither saying a word, both content to drown in the thoughts clustering their minds. The ride wasn't long, despite the deceptions of their minds and they quickly exited his car into the relative warmth of an modern apartment building.

She didn't have enough time to study her surroundings as she was propelled forward by his hand on her lower back, his warm touch steering her away from the main desk and into the elevator at the back of the lobby. The elevator doors closed with a finality that told them both that there was no backing out now.

He leant casually against the back of the elevator, his eyes burning holes into her ear until she had the undesired urge of squirming under his gaze. She whirled around to face him as she snapped, "What the hell are you staring at?"

The smirk on his face only widened as he took in her annoyed appearance. Not saying anything he walked forward until their breath was able to mingle against each others faces. His eyes studied hers from centimeters away, accurately reading the annoyance and apprehension there as well as the barely concealed desire. Strangely enough he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, lingering there until the ding of the elevator doors opening sounded. Stepping back, he watched her eyes flutter open, blinking in confusion as she stared at him, before he took her hand, once again guiding her towards their destination.

There destination turned out to be a non-descript door at the end of the hallway. His key slotted into the lock and upon opening the door he motioned her inside. She barely had a chance to see her surroundings before she was crushed against the now closed door, his hands cupping her face as he placed kiss after kiss on her lips, only stopping for short intakes of air before delving straight back in. She found herself caught up in his need. Hands now moving over bodies frantically in their desperate need to have the other person naked.

Her coat was unceremoniously flung to the floor, quickly followed by his jacket and tie, their hands already moving on to displace the other of their tops. Her fingers worked diligently to unbutton his shirt while his worked on untying the straps around her arms. Her top was peeled off her upper body, dropped to the floor while he sent his hands downwards to grasp her thighs and lift her up, her legs instantly wrapping round his waist in order not to be left hanging. His shirt billowed around his body as she gave up on removing it from his torso and sent her hands searching for his belt buckle.

Quick work was made of that and his zip as she reached into his trousers and grasped his erection. His body jerked reflexively as he broke their kiss and stared into her darkened eyes. He pushed her harder into the door as his hands slipped under her skirt and it was her body that jerked this time as he ripped her underwear from her body. His lips fastened themselves onto the side of her neck his grip tightening on her legs as her fingernails dug into his scalp and her legs tightened round his waist. Their breathing was beyond harsh but they still found enough breath to send out the occasional moan and groan as they began rocking against each other. His erection rubbed enticing against her core, only the texture of it's velvety head pushing up against her entrance enough for her to claw her way out of the passionate haze she'd sunk into.

"Have you…… Oh God! Have you got any……… any protection?"

His eyes hooded stared into hers for a few seconds before her words registered in his lust clouded mind and he used one of his hands to reach into the back pocket of his trousers. Quickly finding the condom there, he began opening it, only to have it taken out of his hands and opened by hers before she rolled it onto his erection, giving him a few quick strokes that had his eyes rolling back into his head before he regained his senses and angled her body, entering her with one smooth thrust that hinted at his finesse and expertise.

There was nothing soft and gentle about the rhythm they found, her back and head being repeatedly shoved back against the door, his lips placing hard kisses across her upper torso, his hands digging harder and harder into her thighs so she knew there'd be marks there tomorrow, lucky she didn't have work. And she gave as good as she got, her finger nails digging into his scalp as she attacked his lips and neck like a starving vampire, her legs tight around his body as he continued to thrust into her.

One of his hands left her leg to brace himself against the door as he sped up his thrusts, ultimately bringing them closer to the edge, before sending them way over it. The shouts of pleasure that left their mouths bordered on pain as he continued to thrust into her, never slowing the pace until eventually he had to stop, his breathing heavy on her chest where he'd rested his head, while she clung to him loosely, her hands stroking through his sweat drenched hair.

Pulling back so he could meet her eyes he gave her a wry smile, "So……… that wasn't how I planned it." She burst out laughing at his statement, her body tightening round him, causing both of them to lose the breath for a few seconds as the world became nothing more than white hot flashes before their eyes.

"Dear God woman, don't do that again." She gave him her own wry smile before resting her head back on the door, his head resting in the crook of her neck, both thinking the same thought, No way were they going to limit this to a one time thing……… no fucking way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, so I'm really sorry about the delay in updating this story. My excuse (and yes I know an excuse isn't really acceptable, but it's all I can offer along with this chapter) is that I've been on holiday without any computer access, never mind been able to access the internet and actually load any of my new chapters. So I'm really sorry about the delay and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. (Also be warned this little apology is posted at the top of all my currently updated stories so you really don't have to read it more than once) Adeola**

**IMPORTANT (well…. Not **_**that**_** important shrugs):**

Tristan looked down as he felt the sleeping female beside him stir, her body shifting against his like a playful kitten basking in the warmth he provided before she resettled herself. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back, soothing her back to her dreams. His hand ran through his own mussed hair as he thought back over the last couple of hours, a reluctant grin edging across his lips as he reflected more precisely on what he'd been doing in the last couple of hours……… her. By God was she something. He some inkling into what to expect from their passionate kisses and her fiery temper, but still he wasn't at all prepared for what she'd been like: fiery, passionate, graceful, confident, _wild_. Yet she'd also been demur, shy, almost bashful at times. A woman of many mysteries who'd he just fucked again and again and again. His hand rubbed across his chin as he smugly thought of the way she'd practically begged for him to enter her………… not that he'd been any better when she'd turned the tables on him afterwards.

Shaking his head, he slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping compatriot. He held no embarrassment as he stepped naked into the living room, chuckling slightly as he gathered up their clothes from in front of the door. Padding over to the kitchen he set the coffee machine on and began scouring his fridge for anything edible. He'd already sated one hunger, now it was time for the other one to be fed and he had no doubts that if he was hunger then so would she when she woke. And within that thought he found a problem.

She. He didn't even know her real name, just her stage name Lorelai, maybe it was for the best, maybe by not knowing the other's name then they could keep this thing impersonal, just a………… business arrangement; _a_ _casual affair_. Not that lack of names had stopped the two from calling out earlier before, mostly curses that were sure to have been heard by the neighbors. Another reluctant grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, becoming soft laughter as he continued to search the contents of the fridge for anything edible. As he rummaged through the old Chinese takeaways, various species of mould seeming to have taken up residence on the food inside, he decided to call for pizza. Quickly he picked up the phone, his fingers already dialing, only for his thumb to hover over the last digit; he didn't know what pizza she'd like.

As he stood contemplating on whether to wake her or not he failed to register the delicate footsteps behind him as Rory entered the room. In fact it wasn't until he heard the tinkling of coffee mugs behind him did he realize that he wasn't alone. Spinning quickly he watched as she poured the freshly brewed coffee into two mugs, pushing one closer to him while she inhaled the aroma wafting up from the steaming cup she kept in her hands.

She seemed to be in another place entirely as she took a long sip, her eyes fluttering closed and a soft moan filtering out from between her lips, which, to his immense satisfaction, were still swollen from his kisses. He cleared his throat sharply in the hopes of both gaining her attention and dislodging the images vying for attention in his mind.

Rory jumped startled, her head whipping up to meet his amused eyes. A pale pink blush blossomed on her cheeks. She'd known he was there, but she'd completely forgotten the fact as she'd consumed her first sip of coffee since waking. She watched his eyes trail down her body and felt her cheeks become further flushed as she remembered that the only barrier separating her nude body from his wandering eyes was a thin sheet from the bed. The fact that it was a translucent white didn't help matters at all.

Mentally, she scolded herself at the sudden bashfulness she was displaying in front of him. She was an exotic dancer for crying out loud, she should have been used to men's eyes roaming over her boy, heck she'd given the man standing before her private dances, not to mention the fact that he'd seen her naked only hours before. Taking another sip of her coffee she gazed at the man before her and it finally registered that he was completely naked. Her eyes widened in shook before they darted away to the left of the kitchen, before flickering back to his naked form as if something was compelling her to look, something that wouldn't let her look away for too long.

The deep sound of his laughter brought her rather reluctant eyes back up to meet his. Amusement and plain old fashioned lust glittered in the stormy depths of his hooded eyes as he stared at her, "I was going to wake you up, but seeing as that's no longer necessary I'm about to order a pizza, what toppings would you like?"

He watched fascinated as she bit her lower lip in concentration, her eyes narrowing just a little as if she was seeing the pizza toppings in the air before her. Maybe she was, maybe the toppings were doing a conga line through the air. "Ummmm, meat feast? Yeah, I'd like a meat feast if that's ok, and you'd better order another pizza too, any toppings you chose will be fine for that one……… Oh and make sure they through in some fries and garlic bread, normal _and_ cheesy. Have you got any ice cream?"

His eyebrow rose at her words, eyes skimming over her thin yet slightly curved body. "What?" The defensive tone in her voice let him know that he wasn't the only one to wonder about her eating habits, but he reasoned that he'd better not say anything out loud in case she took offence. "Nothing, nothing at all (to which she snorted at) and to answer you earlier question there should be some Ben and Jerry's in the freezer, cookie dough and vanilla I think." Her response was a small smile before she drained the remainder of the coffee in her mug poured another, drained that in one gulp and them proceeded to pour herself a third cup.

She caught him shaking his head out of the corner of her eye, an amused smile on his lips as he dialed the pizza place. Deciding to ignore his presence for the time being, she made her way cautiously into his living room, conscious of the fact that she was in the domain of a strange man she'd just had sex with, a strange man whose name she didn't even know.

That thought made her hands freeze in their motions of bringing the mug to her lips. She didn't even know his name and more importantly, he didn't know hers. Sure he knew her stage name, everyone who visited the club knew her stage name, it was a given that the stage names of all the dancers were known by those who visited the club, it couldn't be helped. Maybe it was better this way, not knowing each other's names; they could keep the whole sordid affair impersonal; no one would be able to get hurt as no feelings would get in the middle of things.

Pleased with her conclusion, Rory settled more comfortably against the back of the leather couch, her hands wrapped around the coffee mug as he made his way into the room.

"So………… we need to talk."

Rory could only roll her eyes at the use of the common cliché after sex with someone you want but know you shouldn't have.

"Couldn't you come up with a more original opening than that? I mean there are so many better, more imaginative things you could've said."

Her mocking tone wasn't lost on him, but instead of feeling irritated by it he found himself amused instead, "Care to elaborate then?" "Naw, I think I let you stew in suspense instead, much more fun this way, plus I'm sure a bright boy like yourself can think up a few."

His chuckle sent shivers up her spine and Rory found herself amazingly relaxed despite the opening of the conversation.

"_Boy_? I think the last couple of hours have proved I'm far from being a _boy_, wouldn't you agree?" To watch that delicate shade of pink blossom across her cheeks was something he wouldn't be tiring of anytime soon. She mumbled something incoherent, before brushing aside his question and returning to their earlier topic.

"So you wanted to _talk_." Again her mocking tone wasn't lost on him, but he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"O.K. So I know that over the phone I said we should try this thing out once and having had tried it out once I'm more than willing to give this thing, whatever it is, another go…… or two…… probably more."

It took a while for Rory to respond, her mind racing over the options for the two of them, what could go right, what could go wrong, all the little details that he seemed to have forgotten in the prospect of hot sex.

"Right… Say I agree to this thing, whatever it is. What then? We both have jobs, well I'm assuming you have a job (his eyebrow lifting suggested his slight amusement at that comment) and there is no way I'm going to be at your beck and call whenever you feel horny. Then there's the fact of where we're going to meet up, how often, when. And of course the most important thing, if I agree to this thing there will never be any names."

Here he felt the need to interrupt, "What? No names what so ever? 'Coz I gotta say I quite enjoyed you calling me God before."

"Arrogant prick, you know what I mean. Obviously you know me as Lorelai, but that's not my real name. You don't need to know that just like I don't need to know yours…… but it would be nice to call you something."

"Just call me… Michael. And as to where, when, how and all the rest of that shit (it was here turn to lift an eyebrow) what days are you free?"

"_Days_?" Tristan scoffed at the slight lilt she placed on the word to form a question, "If you really think this is gonna be a once-a-week-thing then you are surely mistaken. At least 7 times a week."

"3."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"Done."

"What?! Wait, no! Did I just agree to 4 days a week?" "Yep heard and witnessed by the sacred coffee mug and myself."

"You're very odd. Did you know that?" "Thank you and yes I did."

"So………"

"Back to the 'so' again?"

"Lorelai………"

"What?"

"You know what………… just shut up."

Rory instantly began protesting only to have her mouth and thoughts become occupied with his rather skillful tongue. She gave a soft sigh before letting herself drown in the sensations he was creating, not giving a thought to her now upturned coffee mug that was slowly seeping onto the carpet, drip by miniature drip, as he laid her back against the plush sofa, his hands removing the sheet covering her before his body moved to rest more solidly atop of hers.

**(Just so you know the lyrics used right at the beginning of this story are from the song "Pandora" by Madina Lake)**


	5. Chapter 5

She cursed him in every language she knew and considering her interest in dead languages that was a lot. The prick, the obnoxious, arrogant, smug, bastard of a prick had left marks all over her body. There was absolutely no way of being able to cover them up. Her boss, Dave, was going to be livid when he found out she wouldn't be able to work today. Heck, with some of the marks he'd left, she wouldn't be able to work for the next couple of days. Bastard……… though if she was truthful, she gave as good as she got.

A small smile fluttered across her lips as she thought back to the night before. The only word to describe what had commenced last night was _intense_. The things they'd done, the things she'd felt, they way in which they both couldn't get enough of each other, the way they _craved_ each other, should have been frightening but it wasn't. It filled her with a sense of power that _she_ was able to leave this gorgeous man begging for more of _her_ touch… though to be truthful she wasn't any better with him, shame thrown out of the window as she begged for one more time.

Shaking her head to dispel the images she'd created she continued on her way out of her apartment door and proceeded to make her way the coffee shop, the gentle autumn breeze billowing her hair behind her like some sort of coffee coloured cloud. Stepping over the various cracks in the pavement she navigated her way towards the shop, the comfortingly familiar chime of the door opening indicating that she'd reached her destination. Almost immediately she inhaled the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee, her very senses coming to life at the small slice of heaven they'd just been privy to.

Her soft sigh flittered through the air, her posture instantly melting under the assault of all the shop's atmosphere. Glancing round, she was pleased to find her usual table unoccupied, a small feat in itself due to the growing popularity of the shop. She was hardly settled when the shop's owner came scurrying towards her, a cheery smile accompanying bright grey eyes as the older woman, gracefully seated herself down opposite Rory.

"Well chica? Something you'd like to say to a little old lady like myself?"

Confusion clouded Rory's face, "Like what Nina?"

"Oh I don't know…. Maybe why you've not come visited for such a long time………"

"I've been really busy." "Excuses, excuses, though with those marks on your neck I guess I can forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again vale chica?"

Horrified Rory's hand rose to her neck, but instead of feeling the softness of her scare she came into contact with her bare neck. Blushing profoundly, she quickly adjusted the scarf to cover her marks, unable to meet Nina's eyes. Hearing soft chuckles, Rory lifted her eyes and tried to glare at the older woman obvious amusement with the situation, only to fail miserably, a smile gracing her features instead.

"So who is the lucky chico?" "It's sort of complicated…"

"Complicated how?" "Complicated as in I met him through my job complicated." Rory cringed slightly as the all too familiar look of disappointment sparked through Nina's troubled eyes. A sigh escaped from between the older woman's lips, but she didn't say anything, choosing instead to press her lips together in a firm line; Rory already knew her thoughts on her job, she didn't need to hear them anymore.

Getting up from her seat Nina, turned to go her words of "I'll get your regular" thrown over her shoulder to the pensive looking Rory. Heaving her own sigh, Rory rested her head on her arms, her happy-go-lucky mood of before having evaporated into the atmosphere, only leaving behind the murky grey blanket of bloom. Mentally shaking herself, Rory pushed her thoughts over _Michael_ away, instead concentrating on enjoying the latest book to barter her attention: Death Masks by Jim Butcher; nothing like losing yourself in book, the fantasy world sucking you in with only the sweet aroma of coffee to pull you out at random intervals.

The time blurred into nothing as Rory continued to feed her addiction of books and coffee, the distinct sound of the coffee shops clock chiming 8 o'clock pulling her out of her dream like trance. Glancing up startled she caught sight of Nina's amused smile before she rushed to gather her stuff, literally flying out of the door and onto the street, only to be halted suddenly when she collided with something hard and warm. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the seemingly inevitable meeting between her butt and the cold ground, only to open one eye cautiously when she felt nothing but warm comfort, very _familiar_ warm comfort.

Opening the other eye, she swept her gaze upwards until she met the knowing smirk of the very person she was hoping not to be thinking about. They stared at each other, oblivious to the knowing glances from the people walking past. It wasn't until someone whistled and shouted "get a room" before they realised that he still held her in a dip just above the ground. Bringing her back up he released her from his hold, a small smile playing on his lips as he ran his hand through his hair. Glancing up he caught sight of her lowered eyes while her cheeks flushed a light pink. His smile turned slightly roguish, before he stepped forward and used a single finger to raise her face, allowing his eyes to connect with hers again.

The blush that had been fading came back in full blossom as she met his eyes, a small smile tugging on her lips in response to his, until she remembered why she was rushing in the first place. Pulling way from him, she quickly said her goodbyes and took off down the street, ignorant of the bemused look that crossed his face. Turning to continue on his way, he caught sight of something shinny in his peripheral vision. Glancing down, he saw a necklace lying abandoned on the ground. Kneeling he picked it up and upon closer inspection he saw that it was actually made from white gold, the little horseshoe charm in the middle studded with small sapphires.

Stunned, he recalled seeing something similar around Lorelai's neck once, and only once, when she was dancing and knew that something like this wasn't lightly given or lightly lost. Grasping it in his hand, he rose and continued on his way, a jaunty whistle flowing from his lips; he'd be seeing Lorelai a little earlier than planned it seemed.

The frantic knocking on his door alerting him to her arrival, and sure enough there she was, her hair falling unceremoniously around her face, cheeks flushed from the cool autumn winds, teeth worrying at her bottom lip, eyes darting around the place, never settling on anyone thing. He simply held the door open, allowing her pass and giving him a chance to breath in her essence. Closing the door he watched as she paced the length of his living room. Clearly she was bundle of nerves and he knew it would be entirely heartless and damn right cruel to make her wait another second. Moving swiftly, he moved into his bedroom and scooped up the necklace from his bedside table, before returning once again to the pacing female.

Clearing his throat, he waited until he had her attention before letting the necklace dangle from his fingers. Her face became emotionless as she stared at the necklace before she pounced, snatching the necklace from his fingers and holding it close to her body before pouncing once again to embrace him in a hug that while a shock was enthusiastically recuperated.

He felt her mouth moving against the thin cotton of his shit and while it was slightly distracting, he strained his ear to hear and make sense of her muffled words. "Thank you, thank you. Oh God thank you. You have no idea how stressed I've been looking for it. I mean I was literally freaking out until you sent that text saying you'd found a necklace just after we bumped into each other earlier tonight."

"It's no problem… really." Pulling back he wiped the tears gently rolling down her face, before cupping said face in both hands and bringing his lips down onto hers, gently, as if to sooth her troubles. She eagerly responded, her own hands coming to cup his on her face, her body pressing closer to his in a desperate need to feel him more intimately. Breaking the kiss, he looked down upon her closed eyes, watching as they fluttered open to reveal her lust clouded baby blues. She looked so beautiful, even with her tear stained cheeks.

A mysterious smile graced her lips, "I don't think I've given you a proper thank you yet." With that, she began tugging his hand, leading him back into his bedroom, a grin plastered across his lips at thoughts of what was to come.

His heart tried in vain to break the confinement of his chest as her mouth moved over him, her hair tickling the skin covering his hips and thighs while he grasped the sheets in an attempt to remain sane. Never this, it had _never_ been like this before, slow, meaningful, both of them taking the time to explore the others body and find pleasure points, the points that had the other arching in ecstasy, moaning in delight or simply left them breathless, speechless, _boneless_.

A satisfied sigh trembled out from between his lips as his body once again relaxed and he watched through darkened eyes as she crawled up his body, her eyes reflecting the fire within. With tortuously slow movements Rory settled herself atop his sweat slicked body, her heated core sliding along the length of him in a sensuous movement, the sensations being created dancing the line between pleasure and pain. Her body arched as she continues to tease both him and herself with slow rotations atop of him, never allowing him to penetrate her entrance, no matter how hard he tried. Her rhythm faltered as his hands clamped down on her hips at the exact time his own hips thrust upwards, joining the two in the most basic yet most intimate of ways.

She released a deep sigh to coincide with his growl of approval at the joining and time seemed to blur as they moved as one in the shared desire to reach their peaks, groans, moans, shouts, murmurings and laughter all combined together to provide an orchestra of sounds, composed only for the two people in the room.

With a start, he woke to the silence of the apartment, the overhead clock ticking softly in the background, accompanied by the gentle hum of his computer. However, the sound he most desired to hear, the soft breaths of a sleeping companion, was nowhere to be found. Sighing in frustration he punched the mattress before pushing his aching body into a seating position. Why he kept finding himself disappointed by her early morning departures he would never know. It wasn't as if the two of them were dating or anything along those lines, all it was, was unbelievably amazing sex between two consenting adults with absolutely no strings attached, apart from when they met up each week. That was all. There was really no need for him to be disappointed, yet here he was feeling the familiar stirrings of hurt and betrayal.

With a bitter laugh at the path his thoughts were taking, Tristan padded across to the bathroom, confident that a shower would help sooth his troubled thoughts as it did every other time they surfaced.

Chica - girl

Chico - boy

Vale - ok


	6. Chapter 6

They say that the best things in life are free, if that's the case then she shouldn't be feeling this happy over _purchasing_ the latest Laurell K. Hamilton book, "A Lick of Frost". Rory was literally jumping for joy as she clutched the bag containing said book close to her chest, though she was slightly put out by the fact that instead of snuggling down to read it with a steaming cup of hot chocolate she was to be smooching with society, these events being the only times when she'd rather be wrapped around a pole taking her clothes off for sleazy men. Though, not all the men were sleazy, some turned out to be decent people, such as Jess, her best friend.

Jess had come in due to the persuasion of his friends, who felt that it was their duty to provide Jess with a little fun now again that quote "didn't involve the use of his own hands" end quote. Rory giggled quietly as she recalled the bored look he'd sported for most of the acts, something that motivated her to engage his interest and wipe that look clean off his face. Something she managed to accomplish as soon as the beat came on and she stepped out onto the stage in an old Victorian era style dress, puffy skirts and all.

Hair done up in tight ringlets, pale face, black beauty mark just above her lips which were painted scarlet... yep she sure as hell caught his attention. The added slits in the dress from floor to thigh made it easier for her to move about on the stage, but it wasn't till she'd shed the dress and was left standing in her heels, corset, suspender belt complete with suspenders and garter did she really capture his attention. Seeing she'd had him hooked was like an adrenaline rush, something that Rory used to give one of her best ever performances.

Afterwards she'd gleefully packed up her belongings and exited the club, stopping as she saw him perched upon the hood of a car, deeply inhaling from the cigarette in his hands. His head came up slowly, not seeming phased by the fact that someone was watching him as he blew out the smoke, only the slight widening of his eyes as they met hers her only indication that he wasn't exactly in his element. Seemingly of their own accord her eyes drifted from his unruly dark brown hair, over his natural lightly tanned, masculine face, lingering on his slightly plump lips and strong chin, before moving on to his dark blue denim shirt, the top two buttons undone and hinting at his muscular chest, the last few buttons also undone, sleeves rolled up past his elbows, showing off his silver watch on one wrist, the other covered by a sweat band and an elastic band.

Her eyes continued on their journey downwards and she took in his black jeans and dark blue converses. His hand moved to grasp his belt buckle, her eyes following the movement automatically, staring for several seconds before realizing what she was doing. Looking back up startled, she realised that he'd done it deliberately and she fought the instinct to blush.

His eyes held a darkened knowledge, a look all men seemed to possess when they knew a woman wouldn't say no. He dropped the cigarette to ground, not bothering to stub it out as he opened the passenger side of his car before casually walking round to driver's side, turning on the engine, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to get in. A quiver of excitement coursed through her body before she made her way over to his car, sliding into the passenger side, the door closing with a resounding click.

No words were exchanged as he drove her to god knows where, her body coiled tight in anticipation of what was to come. The drive was mercifully short and they were barely through the door before their lips had attached themselves to the other person's. The rest of the night had been filled with unbelievable pleasure, both left satisfied when dawn came. The morning brought about its own surprises when they both discovered their connection to a little unknown town called Starshollow through the owner of a diner there named Luke.

It was almost noon when he'd dropped her back at her flat, no promise to ring her anytime despite the two having swapped numbers, so Rory had been nicely surprised when he'd called the next day to meet up for lunch. That phone call had led to a growing friendship and though the sexual awareness of the other person was still there, they ignored it and Jess soon began dating one of her old friends, Louise…. And strangely enough it wasn't awkward. Sighing as she reminisced about the past, Rory continued preparing for the society dinner she was being forced to attend. These diner parties was one of the many reasons she'd broken away from her family, her friends all that time ago. Though she still had to attend two parties a year, so she always opted for New Years day and the closest event after that, leaving her the rest of the year to forget about her past.

Grimacing as she caught sight of the time, Rory dashed outside and hailed down a cab, regretful that she'd been unable to have a least one stiff drink before leaving her apartment, 'coz God knows she was gonna need lots and lots of alcohol to see her through the night.

Colours swirled before her eyes, bodies twisting and turning under the chandelier lights, voices rising and lowering like the tide. As she made her way towards the bar, Rory couldn't help but wonder whether she'd be like the rest of them if she hadn't left; would she be cold and hollow inside or fake and plastic, ignoring her husband's fidelities and drowning in glass after glass of the finest port sherry. Shaking her head, Rory ordered herself a vodka and red bull, sipping it slowly as she observed those around her. They were the height of society: the rich bitches and the cocky bastards. Well most of them anyway. With a weary smile Rory recalled that Paris was attending tonight's function something she was overjoyed about.

Paris had been everything from her enemy to her best friend, passing through the stages of first lesbian kiss and most trusted advocate along the way. As Rory thought about her she heard a familiar voice calling her name and she quickly spun round to watch as her best friend forcefully made her way through the crowded room to her side. Beaming happily, the two girls embraced, neither willing to let go after having not seen each other for the past couple of weeks.

"O.M.G. Paris, you look amazing." And she did, her classic little black dress showing a tasteful amount of slightly tanned skin and flattering her womanly curves, her make up was flawless and her honey brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She seemed to radiate with happiness, something Rory hadn't seen from Paris since the days when she'd hooked up with Jamie.

"I look good? We both no I look hot, now as for you, you look stunning."

A small flush crossed Rory's cheeks as she contemplated her choice of outfit: her dress was floor length, the material a shiny light pink, the front of the dress dipped low to the empire style waist that clung to her body enticingly. Her make up was simple, her hair curled and pinned back from her face to flow down around her shoulders. Smiling at Paris, the two engaged in a fast paced conversation, eager to catch up on all the latest happenings in each others life. It was during the middle of this that Paris' attention was caught elsewhere and a cheshire cat like grin took over the bottom half of her face. Before Rory could tease Paris about it, her friend began making frantic gestures for whomever was behind Rory to hurry up and join them.

Finishing off her drink, Rory turned in time to hear Paris' introduction of "Rory, this is my fiancé, Tristan Dugrey. Tris, this is my best friend, Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Her society smile plastered on her face, Rory turned around to face the man in her friend's life, feeling her smile slip slightly as she gazed upon the icy familiar eyes of Michael… her _lover_. Regaining her composure, she held out her hand to shake his, non-pulsed when he caught it up in his and placed a kiss on the back, his eyes unfathomable as they held hers, watching as a small shiver quaked through her body. Straightening back up, Tristan slipped his arm around Paris' waist, cursing every God he'd ever heard of at being placed in this situation. I mean what were the odds that the woman he'd asked to marry him was friends with the woman who was his lover and someone, he suspiciously felt, he was falling in love with, plus the fact that they weren't friends as in "I'll talk to you occasionally when I see you, but won't seek you out friends"… no, they were _best _friends.

And to top it all off she looked absolutely amazing stood there in her pink dress, the clingy material allowing him the view of a body that he was all too familiar with. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he heard Rory excuse herself, her eyes darting to his briefly before she hurried away from the two of them, though not briefly enough to hid the hurt she was feeling from him. Looking questionably at Paris, who shrugged as she shook her head, he excused himself, hurry after Rory as she weaved her way across the dance floor and up the elegantly winding stairs opposite the front door. He climbed up after her, his hurried steps breaking into a jog as he struggled to keep her in his sight as she navigated her way down the various hallways. Reaching out, he managed grasp her arm, pulling her to a halt. Startled, Rory spun around, forgetting about the tears that were streaming down her face, until she saw who had grabbed her and the betrayal she felt she'd dealt to her friend turned into righteous anger at the man standing before her.

Tristan saw the change in her emotions too late, his head snapping to the side as the palm of her small right hand connected with his cheek. Turning back, he watched as she took in angry breaths, her cheeks flushing a deep pink as she glared up at him, her hands clenched in fists at her side.

"You bastard!"

"Look… let me explain…"

"Explain? What the _fuck_ is there to explain? You're engaged… engaged to my best friend Michael… or should I say Tristan." The laugh that came from her mouth was anything but humored.

"Oh don't give me that bull. Like I knew your real name _Rory_ and if you'd only let me explain..."

"Don't you listen? There's _nothing _to explain."

"Bull-fucking-shit." Out of all the things happening at that moment, _him_ getting angry at _her_ was the most surreal. Scoffing, she whirled round, stomping down the hallway, eager to leave his presence before she was charged for GBH… not that he didn't deserve it. Though her efforts to escape were once again thwarted by his hand clamping onto her arm.

"What!"

"We need talk."

"No we really don't. I mean what is there to talk about? You have a fiancée, so this, whatever this is, stops. Simple."

Again trying to escape Rory was spun back round to face a furious Tristan.

"No. It's not simple!"

"Oh and prey tell, why not?" Her tone was thick with sarcasm and scorn, her raised eyebrow adding to the effect.

"Because I fucking love you that's why not. And I'll be damned if you tell me you don't feel the same way."

Breathing hard, Tristan let go of Rory's arm, watching intently as his words sunk into her stubborn brain and the shock at his declaration sunk in. There was silence for a few moments before Rory exploded,

"You fucking bastard!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. As if it wasn't enough that your screwing around behind Paris' back, you have the audacity to tell someone else other than your fiancée that you love them. I mean what type of sick game are you playing here!"

The smirk that came across Tristan's face was cold, emotionless, his words a whisper, "No game, and I thinks that's what has you so angry. Yeah I cheated and I shouldn't have, but I saw you and there was an instant attraction. I tried to fight it, heck I behaved myself amicably the first time you gave me a private dance…"

"You should have fought it harder!"

"Like you were doing any better."

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who knew I had a fucking fiancée back home waiting for me!"…"Why come to me? I know Paris, she can certainly cater to your every nee…… O.M.G!"

Nodding his head at Rory's stunned look he murmured his agreement,

"Paris is very strict about the wedding and its traditions… _all_ of its traditions, including the "no sex before the wedding night" clause where all brides should be virtuous for their husbands."

"That's stupid, I mean it's not as if she's a virgin."

"That's what I said."

Shaking her head sharply Rory tired to focus on the situation at hand. "That makes things worse you know. You cheated because you weren't getting any at home."

"NO! I never intended to cheat. It wasn't a conscious choice you know, I didn't think 'oh I find someone else to fuck seeing as my fiancée's holding out.'"

Rory snorted at his words, watching as his hand ran through his hair in obvious frustration. Things had gotten out of hand too quickly, this was only meant to be quick fuck, no emotions involved what-so-ever.

"This needs to stop Tristan…"

"Don't you think I fucking know that. Do you think I go home happy knowing I've just spent another evening with another woman other than my fiancée. Do you think I don't try to stop calling you, wanting you, _needing_ you!"

She could see his frustration boiling over, his words igniting her own frustration at the way things were going.

"Well, like I said before, you just need to try harder."

"And what about you huh? I wasn't the only one making those calls you know."

Rory stiffened at the reminder that she'd sought him out as many times as he had her. Looking up into his eyes, Rory smiled angrily, sadly.

"Fuck you."

"If your offering sure, though I doubt Paris would approve."

Tristan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, his eyes watching warily for Rory's reaction.. and she didn't disappoint. Once again heat flared up in his cheek from the force of her slap. He saw her hand coming back for another one and he grabbed her wrist, forcing it above her head as he pushed her backwards until she collided with the wall. He couldn't control himself as he dipped his head low to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, venting his frustrations, his anger, his apology for putting her in this situation, pouring it all into the kiss. His hand dropped from her wrist to join the other one as they sunk into her hair, pulling her face closer to his as her own hands cradled his face. They pulled apart, both panting as they tried to catch their breath, before once again becoming lost in a kiss, his body flush up against hers as he tried to forget the last couple of minutes.

He felt her pushing back against him, her hands moving from his face to his chest, pushing him away from her body. Dazed from the kiss, Tristan didn't fight her wishes, giving Rory the chance to try and escape for the final time before she gave in completely. Recovering his senses, Tristan snagged his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his raging body as he pushed her front up against the wall, her hands pressing flat as she tried to fight his hold, only causing the heat between the two to surge as she continuously brushed against his arousal.

One of his hands fisted itself in her hair, using it as an anchor to pull her head back and expose her slender neck to his searching lips, his mouth placing kiss after kiss over her fluttering pulse, biting down occasionally while he listened to the encouraging moans floating out of her mouth at his actions. Their breathing was ragged as his hand moved down to bunch up the skirt of her dress, repeating the action over and over again until he was able to slid his hand up along her bare thigh. He felt her pushing back against him and he responded in kind, his mouth slamming down onto hers when she turned her head to face him. The kiss was messy as she half turned in his arms, allowing her arms to reach his belt and swiftly unbuckle it, the sound of the zip getting lost amongst their sounds of their harsh breathing and occasional moan and groan.

Frustrated at how long it was taking to unzip his trousers, his hands roughly shoved hers out of the way as he finished the job, once again repeatedly bunching her dress up till he was able to rip her knickers from her body. Rory let out a small gasp as her body jerking forward with the force of his actions. The sight of her knickers laying there in the middle of the hallway for all to see penetrated the lust induced fog clouding Rory's brain and she once again began to fight his hold on her body, her head trashing from side to side in an attempt to dislodge his lips from the highly sensitive skin of her neck. She felt him growl before she heard it, the vibrations buzzing through her body and tingling along her spine. She felt him fiddle with something behind her before he thrust up into her in one long powerful move. Shudders ran through both of their bodies as he paused whilst inside her, both taking the time to adjust accordingly.

When he moved the pace was hard and fast, his hands almost painful as he squeezed her breasts, Rory's body instinctually moving back against his to establish as double rhythm that had them both soaring higher and higher. Tristan felt her orgasm come quickly, her body clamping down onto his as she released, but he kept up the pace, forcing her to rise with him again as he sought out his own release. His breathing sped up to match the thumping of his heart as he used one of his hands to moved her slightly damp hair way from her face. Her body jerked with every thrust of his hips, sending him deep within her body. Her head twisted and turned as cry after cry escaped her lips. Listening to her cries was only spurring him on and Tristan used them to fuel his desire for her, only to remember that they weren't only the ones around at the moment. Shaking off his jacket he used his teeth to pull his sleeve back and pressed his bare arm to Rory's lips. Getting the hint, Rory closed her lips around the flesh of his arm in an effort to silence her cries, only to bite down harder than she'd intended as her second orgasm took them both by surprise.

She could feel his thrusts becoming less smooth, more uncontrolled as he too reached his peak, his teeth sinking into her arched neck as she came down from her high. Panting, the two stood joined in the most intimate of ways as they tried to regain their breath, tried to not think about the woman down stairs probably waiting for one or both of them to return. Pulling out of her, Tristan removed the condom he'd thankfully remembered to put on before redressed himself; wincing slightly as his fingers brushed against the bruise she'd left from biting down. He bent to pick up his discarded jacket, watching as she scooped up her knickers, verifying the damage inflicted to them in his desperation to be inside her.

She was shaking; tremors jutting round her body on a continuous loop. She'd done it again, cheated with her best friend's fiancé, but this time, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She could no longer claim innocence and hold the moral high ground of being ignorant to his status within her friends life. They were screwed, especially when she plucked up the courage to look up and meet his eyes and saw the same thing in his stormy eyes that was in hers… absolutely no regrets.


	7. Chapter 7

He watched as she socialized effortlessly, her sparkling eyes and tinkling laugh attracting the attention of those around her, especially that of the male persuasion…… and he wasn't happy. Paris had briefly left him for the "little girl's" room and Tristan found himself leaning against a wall, watching as Rory made her way around the room, smoozing with the best of them. It was only the sharp stinging in his palm that alerted Tristan to the thorns on the rose he'd picked up digging into his skin. Opening it up, he placed the rose back with the others and lifted his hand for inspection, finding a small pinprick of blood welling on the surface. Lifting his hand at the same time he looked up, his eyes caught that of Rory's as he sucked the blood, the act made so much more intimate than it was originally meant to be as their eyes remained locked, only for the moment to be disturbed by the arrival of Paris by his side, like a pebble thrown into a still lake, it ripples leaving an after effect, even when the pebble was out of sight.

Slipping his arm around his fiancée's waist, Tristan began leading her towards the exit, stopping every now and again to state their farewells, as was expected from a Gellar and a Dugrey all the while managing to keep an eye on Rory's movements. It wasn't till they'd reach the front door did Tristan turn his attentions to Paris as she flew out of his arms to bid farewell to her friend. Over her shoulder he caught Rory's gaze, her eyes seemingly unattached to reality as they stared unseeingly back into his. Stepping forward once the embrace was over, he once again grasped her hand gently within his, bringing it to his lips as he left a lingering kiss on her hand, eyes boring into hers.

"Rory, it's been a pleasure to meet you." His eyes darted briefly to the side of her neck that was covered by her sleek hair in an effort to hide his bite mark and he watched partly satisfied and partly saddened as she caught the hidden meaning behind his words, her cheeks reddening in contrast to the deep liquid pools her eyes became. Stepping back he swiftly pulled Paris to his side and they exited the building. The car ride was uneventful, his mind tuning out her rant about one of her fellow co-workers, his mind's eye still seeing the woman they had just left behind. Laying back in bed, arms folded underneath his head, Tristan contemplated how he'd managed to screw his life up this completely, I mean he was in love with his fiancée's best friend. Turning his back to his companion Tristan ignored the single tear that leaked out the corner of his eye and began the torturously slow journey down his face before it became lost in the cotton of his pillow case.

There was something completely desolate about her movements as she moved across the stage, a certain sadness that drew people in to watch her, to hear her tragic tale. He stayed in the shadows, watching as she spun in time to the music, her movement's fluid as she seamlessly transcended through each phrase of the dance. Her hands roamed her body as she slipped them through the jacket she was wearing, the almost silent ping of the buttons opening lost to the dramatic beat of the music. The tempo of her movements picked up, corresponding to that of the music playing. Her hair was loose, flying round her head as she spun faster and faster, hips snapping out to the either side. As the tempo of the music dropped suddenly so did she, her legs sliding out until she was in the splits, her jacket, the last remaining item she was required to lose, slid off her body and was flung to the side as she pounded the ground on either side of her.

Sweeping her front leg round till both legs were behind her she pushed herself up onto her knees, back arch, head flung back, breast thrust out into the dark atmosphere of the club like an offering of salvation to the rest of the needy men present around him. She straightened her legs before pulling the rest of her body upwards, hips swaying as she turned and made her way over to the chair in the middle of the stage. Straddling it, she turned her head to either side, peeking over each shoulder through a curtain of her hair before she arched back, arms sweeping the ground before she came back up, flinging her right leg over the back of the chair before she dropped to her knees, furiously kicking the chair out far behind her and coming to halt, her body rising and falling quickly with her harsh breathing as she stayed there, head hung limply towards the ground.

Applause rang out through the whole room, accompanied by whistles and cat calls as money was thrown out onto the stage, but she didn't stay to collect it or acknowledge the praise thrown her way, instead she bolted into the back room, thinking about _him. _She'd been avoiding him for weeks, refusing to return his phone calls, ignoring the frantic knocks on her door after he'd discovered where she lived. But she couldn't avoid him here and even though she hadn't seen him she knew he was there, watching her as she literally poured her heart out onto the stage for all to see. She'd recognized the icy burn his gaze left, searing her skin and marking her as his, the hairs all over her body standing on end as she tried in vain to not seek out his eyes.

Sighing, she dropped her head onto her arms laid out over the table, closing her eyes and trying to detach herself from the reality of her life, in the process failing to register the silent creaking of the door as it was pushed open. She jumped startled as fingers ghosted over the bare skin of her back and she quickly lifted her eyes to meet his intense stare in the mirror. Spinning round in her chair, she started, aghast at his presence. He didn't say anything as he pulled her up, his hands clamping round her waist as his head dipped low to press his lips softly to hers. For someone who hadn't seen her for some weeks and professed to love her, the kiss was very… unemotional.

Frowning, Rory opened her eyes and stared deep into his, watching as the dam broke and desire leapt to engulf his eyes, darkening the irises to black pools as his lips crashed back down onto hers, sweeping her up in the tide as the flames of desire licked against her skin. She found herself moaning into his mouth, whether from pleasure or as a protest to being pushed back into the table edge, she wasn't sure. She felt his arm sweep out behind her and heard the tinkling of items smashing to the floor, but that was all irrelevant to the sensations that were created when he lifted her up onto the now vacant table and wrapped her legs around his waist. They pulled back briefly, both eyes searching that of the other person's before they dove back into the kiss, Rory's body jerking as Tristan pulled her forward, a loud groan escaping her lips as he began rocking against her core, her hands frantically tugging at his shirt in an effort to feel his bare chest against hers.

She growled frustrated at how long it was taking to bare his skin, before she let out a small moan as he sucked on the unbelievably sensitive skin of her neck in conjunction with his buttons showering the dressing room, raining down in random directions. Her hands greedily covered the muscular planes of his back before they trailed round to the front, her nails gently scraping down his chest before she hooked her hands into his trousers. He let out a small breath as she bent to place scorching kisses down his chest, her fingers nimbly unzipping his trousers before dipping into his boxers. Rory revealed in the guttural moan that escaped Tristan's lips when her hand wrapped itself around him. But the sense of power she felt was soon short lived as she felt his hand snake in between their bodies, pull aside her underwear and two fingers thrust up inside her. Her eyes fluttered, eyes rolling back towards her head before she regained some of her senses and glanced up to see him watching her through hooded eyes, the devilish glint in his steely blue eyes arousing her further as her hand began stroking him, the tip of her thumb circling his head eye once in a while.

His vision narrowed down to two things: the sight of her hand stroking him further and further to oblivion and the sight of her face, the glazed look of passion clouding her eyes, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed and the slight sheen of perspiration as her body was wound tighter and tighter by his fingers thrusting deep within her. Not able to take it much longer, he lent down to capture her lips in a deep kiss as his thumb swirled around her clit. The result was instantaneous as she came. _Hard_. Her scream was eagerly swallowed by him as her hand convulsed around him, almost sending him over the edge with her. Slowly, Rory relearned how to breath, her head resting on his hot chest, body slumped forward; legs hanging limply round his body.

Lifting her head, Rory caught his lips up in what was meant to be a sweet kiss, but it seemed Tristan had other ideas as he quickly took control and deepened the kiss till the passion that had already reached its crescendo began to rise once again. Lost in the kiss, Rory barely registered him removing her hand from him or his slight pulling away from her, before she was overcome by the power of his body as he thrust up into her compliant body, not giving her a chance to catch her breath before he was pulling back out and thrusting back in again, harder than the first time. Helpless little whimpers fell from her mouth like sweet rain as she tried to match his harsh tempo, her back jerking into the mirror with every deep thrust he administered within her body, his hands anchored at her hips, allowing him to dictate the pace as he ruthlessly vented his frustration out on her body. He paused briefly to adjust her hips, a slight tweak that had her screaming out in both pleasure and pain when he thrust back into her, his eyes boring intently into hers, seeming to captivate her attention and refusing to let it go.

He watched as her sweat dripped down her face and onto her heaving chest, their skin sliding against each other as they continued moving at a fast pace. Her nails dug into his back in a desperate effort to hang on and with an almost animalistic roar, he came, his explosion seeming to set hers off as she jerked forward and bit down into his shoulder. They stayed like that for several moments, listening to their breathing as it floated out around the room, his hands caming up to grasp her head and keep it pressed against his shoulder, stroking her slightly damp hair before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She stiffened underneath him before giving out a sigh and relaxing, her body and mind too tired to put up much of fight.

"Hello? Wakey wakey, starshine, Earth says hello!" Now that's not necessarily the first thing one would like to hear _shouted_ early on a Saturday morning. Something Rory was quick to establish as she grasped her book from her bedside table and chucked it in the general direction of the unwanted wake up call. The resounding laugh that accompanied said action was enough to rouse Rory from sleep as the last thing she remembered was going to bed. _Alone_. So what someone was doing in her flat was beyond her. Throwing back the covers, and in a hurry to discover the unknown person's identity, she literally tripped out of the bed, to the obvious amusement of her present company and it was the deep laughter accompanying the mischievous brown eyes staring down at her that finally helped Rory recognize one of her closet friends.

"Huntzberger! You'd better have a good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour."

"Relax Ace, I come bearing gifts." With that he produced a rather large steaming cup of coffee from behind his back. Something that was hastily grabbed by Rory and then gulped down until less than half the cup remained.

"You'd best have more than one cup."

"Be reasonable Ace, I mean is it likely that I'd wake you up at _seven_ on a _Saturday_ morning with only _one_ cup of coffee. Have I ever shown any tendencies towards being suicidal in all the time you've known me?"

"So you don't consider jumping off a _very_ tall frame with the only equipment having been tested on _potatoes_ suicidal?"

"I seem to recall a certain brunette jumping with me."

"Yeah? Well we weren't talking about my suicidal tendencies were we? No, I didn't think so. Now more importantly what do you actually want?"

"Apart from you underneath me while I fuck you senseless? A date."

While she wasn't fazed by his first comment it was the mention of being "a date" that had Rory somewhat in a tizzy.

"Are you serious? You cannot fucking do this to me now… to us! We've been close friends since childhood and yeah I'd probably fuck you in a hot second if I didn't know you as well as I did, I mean it'd take a blind person not see how hot you are and even then they'd probably feel the intense sexual aura you seem to possess, but you want to jeopardize our friendship like this and for what?"

"My father's annual birthday ball."

"Oh."

"Oh's right. Though glad to know you think I'm hot and would jump my bones given half the chance and I can honestly tell you that I totally return the sentiments."

Logan looked on amused as Rory's head dropped dejectedly into her hands. When she did finally speak her voice came out slightly muffled, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope."

"Could you maybe just this once forget what I've said?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"'Coz this is brilliant blackmail material and there's no way you're not being my date this Wednesday to the ball ors I'm gonna have to let slip this little piece of information to a certain pair of friends we have in common."

He was unimpressed by the fierce glare Rory sent his way, "I hate you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

His laughter followed her out of the room as she made her way over to Ben, the sacred coffee machine, most likely in response to her muttered "bastard" in response to his words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes, heck any grammatical mistakes in general, but its 1:25 AM here and I'm tired! lol **

Logan's father's annual birthday ball wasn't exactly Logan's fathers. It was more like a reason for his mother to throw their family's wealth into the faces of other wealthy people, as if to remind them that they could fuck up your lives if you angered them and they so wished. Of course it was also a way for society kids to meet once a year and avoid talking about the hated jobs they'd been forced into due to "family obligations" while consuming large quantities of alcohol to numb the pain of their lives.

So it was no surprise that when Logan walked into the ballroom of his parents home, 'coz lets face it after living their for most of his young life it never was and never will be his home, and found almost no society kids within a 2 mile radius he wasn't surprised. Sighing, he tightened his grip around Rory's waist, once again taking the time to appreciate the classic beauty she portrayed while managing to possess some sort of raw sensual appeal that had his body tightening in all the right places. And when she glanced over at him with _that_ shapely eyebrow raised inquiry and _that_ smirk played across _those_ softly plump lips it was all he could do not to ram her back against the door and ravish her right there and then.

Smirking back, he scanned the room, unfortunately knowing that as the current heir to the Huntzberger legacy, he had the misfortune of having to greet his parents and certain guests before he'd be able to hide away with the rest of his friends. Feeling someone staring at him, Logan turned to meet the pointed gaze of his mother, who began beckoning him over with the same nonchalance she beckoned one of her many maids. Annoyed, he guided Rory over to his mother and her annoying friends, a smile plastered to his face, though the only genuine one he gave was to that of Rory's grandmother, though he wasn't surprised when he felt Rory stiffen in his semi-embrace, her society smile fixed on her face as she greeted her estranged grandmother.

Awkward didn't even begin to describe her present situation. Here she was, currently on the arm of one of the hottest people she'd ever seen, someone who also happened to be one of her closet friends and the grandmother that had disowned her, before trying to take her back once she realised her "mistake". It didn't help that as soon as they stopped in front of her grandmother and her close associates, she also instantly recognized one to be her mother; someone she hatred with a deep passion.

It hadn't always been that way; there'd been a time when Rory and her mother were as thick as thieves, always doing things together, never sharing any secrets, remaining loyal to each no matter what… Best friends till the end. Though that end had come rather abruptly in the form of Rory's ex fiancé, Dean. It had been no secret that her mother though having loved Dean in the beginning now loathed him in the end. It was this startling u-turn in personality towards her fiancé, especially after he'd asked for her hand in marriage, which roused Rory's suspicions. Her mother's irrational behavior towards Dean was spiraling out of control, till it came to the point that Lorelai didn't need Dean to leave the room before she began insulting him, that and her almost possessive yet jealous way of dealing with Rory prompted her to confront Lorelai about the issue. Though it appeared that she wasn't the only one with that in mind, as when Rory later sought her mother out after a disastrous party where Lorelai had gotten drunk off her ass and proceeded to embarrass both the Hayden and Gilmore name she carried.

Rory was about to push open the door she'd seen her mother stumble into when she heard her mother's raised voice arguing with someone. Thinking she was on the phone to Chris, my father, Rory was startled when the very familiar voice of her fiancé answered her back. Pausing, curiosity took hold of her as Rory remained outside the partly open door, unable to stop herself from listening to their conversation. Feeling her body's emotions traveling through a range of shock and revulsion to downright anger as their conversation wore on and she listened to her _mother_ try and seduce her _fiancé_ into rekindling their former affair, listening to her _fiancé_ turn her _mother_ down out of _duty_ for Rory as her future husband, despite having been fucking her mother up until the day he decided she was the one for him and had proposed.

Hearing a deep sigh from behind her Rory had whirled to see her father standing behind her, his shoulders drooped with perpetual guilt, eyes saddened at what they'd both heard, though it was the quiet acceptance of the whole situation that told Rory he'd already known about the affair, something he confirmed when she'd asked the question in quite disbelief and he nodded in confirmation, unable to meet her gaze.

Numb. That was how she had felt when she'd stared at her father in utter disbelief, when she'd whirled on her heels and flung open the door fully to meet the horrified stares of her fiancé and mother as they sprung apart from the embrace they'd become wrapped up in, as she'd calmly placed her ring on the table and informed Dean that there wasn't going to be a wedding, that it was over between them and finally as she'd faced her mother and renounced all ties with her and the rest of the family, who felt that it'd been in her best interests to keep this little affair a secret so as to avoid a scandal.

And numb was how she felt as she let her gaze rest on her mother's for a few seconds before dismissing her altogether and greeted everyone else, before gently pulling Logan away from the group and to the bar.

Rory could feel Logan's eyes penetrating the side of her skull, but she wouldn't deal with it now…… she couldn't, and he seemed to accept that as he ordered a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses, dragging the too calm Rory away from the main hall and towards his bedroom suite where he guessed the rest of their friends were currently hiding out. And he wasn't disappointed when upon entering his room they were greeted with thunderous cheers and a spattering round of applause from the obviously drunk occupants of the room. Not bothering to use the glasses Logan had so thoughtfully collected, Rory unscrewed the top off the vodka bottle and took a deep slug, wincing as the alcohol slid down her throat like burning liquid meth, flaming her body and forcing her to fight the grimace that threatened to manifest.

A small whimper escaped from between her lips as the bottle was removed from her grasp and she watched as Logan took his own fill of the drink, his eyes boring into hers with a startling intensity that left her frozen to the spot. She didn't need this, not now, but she realised that just for tonight if he gave any indication of an invitation into his bed she would accept it, no questions asked, regrets saved for another day. And that knowledge passed through her eyes as they remained locked on his before she was literally pulled away from his stare by a rather agitated Paris. Rory chuckled quietly as she heard the low growl that Logan emitted at the disruption before she focused all her onto her best friend.

"What can I do for you Paris? Apart from removing that stick up your ass of course, 'coz it's a given that I'll be doing that anyway."

"Bite me preppy, I'm just glad the two of you finally arrived and provided me with entertainment other than a naked Australian."

"Finn's naked already? That's a record, even for him."

"Please don't remind me of the fact that he does this on a regular basis and what's going on between you and Huntz?"

"Nothing as far as I know…… Why is there something going on that you'd like to inform me about or are you just hinting at something that frankly doesn't concern you?"

Paris stared at her friend, slightly reeling from the obvious disdain layered throughout the words that Rory didn't even bother to disguise. But before she could question Rory on her mood, she found that Rory had already spun away from her and made her way back to Logan's side, swiping the bottle from his hand and chugging it back before making her way further into the room and greeting various acquaintances along the way. Mocha eyes narrowed, Paris vowed that by the end of the night, she find out what or more likely _who_ was plaguing Rory and by God she'd make them pay for hurting her friend.

Rory was having a blast, whether it was the alcohol being pumped round her body, or due to tingling feeling of Logan's fingers tracing random patterns on her barely covered thigh _or_ listening in absolute rapture as Finn regaled one of his many hilarious tales to those gathered around him she didn't know, nor did she care. Laughing, she felt Logan lean in and place a feather light kiss to the nape of her neck. She stilled before her body erupted in miniscule shivers as her breath caught in the back of her throat and she turned her head to face him, his fingers now more insistent upon her thigh as they inched upwards towards her knickers line, halting there to move back and forth along the line. Teasing her. Exciting her. _Annoying _her. With small cry of impatience Rory closed the distance between their faces and kissed him passionately. She knew he could help her forget about everything that was wrong with her life; help erase the betrayal of her mother, ironically the betrayal she was doing to her best friend, help her forget just for a brief period of time.

The kiss grew in intensity and Rory felt herself being pulled closer to Logan's body, something she was all to happy to comply to as she hooked one of her legs over his lap and slid all the way over till she was straddling him where they sat on the floor resting against a wall. His hands reached down to grip her legs and yank her closer still, before they moved up and became lost in her sinful hair. She felt him fist some of her hair and yank her head back, a startled moan coming out of her mouth at the sudden sharp pleasure the action provided before his lips latched onto the skin of her neck.

It was only the sound of glass smashing and the yelling that accompanied it that finally broke the two from their embrace, their foreheads resting against each other's as they tried to regain their breath. Rory could literally see the need swimming in the depths of his eyes and she knew she felt it as well deep within her own body, but she also knew that the moment had been broken and no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to recapture it…... at least not tonight. Untangling herself from his arms, she rose and stumbled away from him, hearing him let out a string of curses, his image in her mind's eyes running his hand through his hair in frustration and she couldn't help but softly giggle at the sight. Though that giggle soon turned into a startled gasp as she was forcefully tugged into a side room. Yanking her arm to her side, Rory looked up into the smoldering eyes of Tristan and couldn't help but step back from the intense emotions burning there.

He didn't say anything as his hands moved up to the straps of her dress and slid them down her shoulders, not bothering being to be gentle with the removal of her dress from her frame and leaving her stood in the middle of the room in nothing but a g-string, the dress pooled around her heeled feet as he pulled her towards him and she quickly stepped out of it, trying not to trip in the process. Her hazy mind shut itself down as her naked body came into contact with his still clothed ones and her lips eagerly sort out his, only to meet the rough stubble of his cheek as he turned his head to the side. Confused, Rory gazed up at him before she literally froze as lifted her and harshly backed her up against the door, her legs automatically clamping round his waist as he fumbled with his zipper. She felt him thrust up into her, the movement filled with pent up anger and Rory found herself struggling to meet his accusing stare as he continued driving himself into her body relentlessly, again and again, seemingly soaking up her pain filled cries of pleasure as her head tossed back and forth against the unforgiving plane of the door. She felt the door handle scrapping the underside of her leg and this just seemed to add to the tense atmosphere and fuel her desire for the man before her.

It took her a while to process the fact that he was speaking to her, only the slowing of his thrusts as he held her mercilessly close to the edge, helping to clear her mind slightly and help her focus on his words.

"Does he make you feel like this as well? Does he make you cry out for more like I do? Does he literally set your body alight with a single touch, set your body soaring with a simple kiss?"

The confusion Rory felt had her shaking her head to dispute the fact that anyone else could even compare to what he made her feel, though she had no idea why he was talking like this, but with him moving in her the way he currently was she would gladly give into any of his wishes.

"No? Then what about the kiss earlier? Do you fuck him, like you fuck me? Give yourself over completely time and time again till you're so spent you can't move a single muscle?"

At his cruel words Rory finally began to piece together who or more accurately _what_ he was talking about: her kiss earlier with Logan. She began to struggle against his body, hands beating against his chest, slipping slightly as they met skin slick with sweat, eyes narrowed with the anger seeping from every pore of her body. But all this was to no avail as he just increased his tempo again, dismantling any thought process that had began to form, his lips crushing hers as he poured all his jealous frustrations into the kiss he'd denied her early. In retaliation Rory sunk her teeth into his lower lip - the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth as the skin gave way under the pressure she exerted there - reveling in his sharp hiss of pain as he jerked his head back and stared at her through hooded eyes, his tongue sweeping along his lower lip and a wince clouding his features as it snagged slightly in the small cut present. Though, again it was all redundant as his hands tightened painfully around her thighs and his head ducked swiftly as he bit the flesh of her breast, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make sure she'd bruise for a least a week, if not more. This was all it took to send Rory hurtling over the edge , dragging along as they cried out into the atmosphere.

There raspy breathing could be heard dimly in the vast majority of the room.

"I hate you."

"If only it was that simple Ror, if only it was that simple."


	9. Chapter 9

The music that pulsed out of the speakers was slow and seductive, managing to emphasise the elegantly graceful movements of the blue eyed brunette on the stage. Her eyes were half lidded as she peered out over the crowd, her hands slowly moving down her body before she spun, her back facing the audience she ripped open her top, revealing the clasp of her risqué midnight blue bra in between ling stretches of creamy skin. Turning back round, Rory cupped her breasts, tipping her head back before swinging her hair in an arch, her body following afterwards as the tempo of the music picked up. Her hair flew around her in a frothy cloud, settling over her eyes as she trailed her hands to her trousers and popped open the single button, the drone of the zip hidden beneath the music as she peeled the trousers down her legs, daintily stepping out of them and kicking them with enough force to make them sail through the air to the waiting hands of Andrew, who then proceeded to store them behind the bar.

Rory bent down quickly, her hands holding onto her knees as she opened her knees for a tantalizing flash to the audience before she straightened her legs and then her waist, her hair flung back from her face as she grasped the pole before her. Like a long lost friend Rory embraced her the pole, using her upper body strength to lift herself up onto the pole and wrap a leg round it as she spun, her legs opening into splits seconds before she hit the floor. Cheekily glancing round one side of the pole, Rory unclasped her bra and flung it to the side, before rolling back and once again taking up position round the pole. Her hands caressed the silver surface before she thrust her hips up to the pole a couple of times, her eyes closed while she licked her lips. Feeling the tempo of the music increase again, Rory threw herself into her routine, executing move after move on the pole and on the ground, using the excited energy of the crowd to help fuel her performance until she collapsed to the ground, her chest heaving, breathing heavy, body slick with swear while whistles and claps rang out throughout the room, money being emptied into the baskets at the side of the stage, some of it being thrown onto the stage itself.

Smiling warily, Rory gathered what little energy she had left and made her way back stage, barely taking a step past the curtain that separated the front of the stage from the back before her vision tunneled, her hearing disappeared and she collapsed.

Rory woke up and winced, her arms weakly coming up to shield her from the harsh glare of the lights. Groaning, she tried to ignore the thumping headache currently residing at the forefront of her head and began trying to recall her last moments before everything went black. Frustrated at her lack of memory Rory slowly removed her hands and blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights. She glanced around, taking in the white wash walls, the single chair by the bed side, and the table next to the laden with fruit and cards and the bland grey plastic of the heart monitor. Of course as soon as she saw the monitor the sound rushed back to her ears and Rory could hear its steady beat echoing out into the room. Frowning, Rory raised her hand, rubbing the back of it across her nose before her eyes registered the single cannula coming out of the back of her hand, providing an obstacle to her nose. Fascinated, she watched the steady flow of blood within the tube, unsure whether it was going in or out of her body and uncaring of the answer.

Her relative reflection period was cut short however by a hard shove to her room's doors and the frantic arrival of Paris, Tristan, Logan, Colin and Finn, Jess and Lane. They all stared at the wide awake Rory and she stared back, until the silence became too much to take.

"Ummmm……..Hi?"

"Hi? _Hi_! You've been unconscious for the last _two_ days and all you can say is _hi_!" Tristan placed a calming hand on Paris' shoulder as she exploded, though she quickly shrugged it off and continued talking.

"What gives you the right to do this to us, huh?! What gives you the right to scare all of us like this and act all nonchalant about it afterwards? You have some nerve Gilmore and if you weren't already laid out in a hospital bed I can guarantee that's where'd you be heading after I'd finished with you."

By now Paris' cheeks were flushed and she was bent hovering over a very confused Rory.

"Ummmm…… Sorry?"

"Sorry? _Sorry_?! I swear Gilmore if you ever pull another stunt like this I will kill you myself!"

Rory watched startled as Paris burst into tears, before turning and burying her head into Tristan's chest.

"Just ignore her Ace, she's just happy to see that you're ok."

Rory snorted, something that was echoed by Colin who muttered a "could have fooled me" before Lane elbowed him in the side.

Before anything else could be said the door opened with a soft whoosh and a doctor, well she was assuming it was a doctor from the way he was dressed, briskly walked into the room. Upon seeing Rory awake, he broke out into a smile and began checking her vitals, before he turned to face her and rest of the room's occupants.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're awake Rory, gave your friends quite the scare I can tell you."

"So what's wrong with me doc?"

"You'll be glad to know that it's only a case of overworking yourself and not looking after yourself properly, nothing seriously damaging to you… Though it was made worse by the baby using up some of your already depleted energy."

Everyone turned to look at Rory as she drastically paled, oblivious to the identical paling of Tristan as the news sunk in.

Rory gave a hysterical laugh "I'm sorry, I thought you said baby… must have been my hearing or something like that."

Doctor Steven's stopped studying Rory's charts to stare down at her.

"Oh. I assumed you knew about your pregnancy seeing as you _are_ two months along."

Once again silence descended upon the group as they digested the doctor's words.

"You're having sex? With who?"

Lane clamped her hand over her mouth at her exclamation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but this is a bit…"

"Stupid, irresponsible, uncoming and I best be made godmother!"

Tristan was holding onto Paris for a whole different reason as he tried to catch Rory's gaze, something that was proving to be difficult as she was studiously avoiding his eyes, actually, come to think of it since the doctor had made his news Rory had been studiously ignoring everyone in the room.

"Ummm, Ror? Rory?" Jess leant over Rory, waving his hand in her face, something that eventually gained her to come out of her trance like state. "Hi star shine, earth says hello." All Rory could do was blink up at Jess before she passed out, missing the frantic cries of her friends as they all rushed towards her.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. Morning and night the damn phone rang and rang; its incessant tone slowly but surely driving her up the wall. She could answer it of course, she could put a stop to the insanity gradually taking a hold over her mind, but she chose not to. She couldn't pick up the phone and hear his deep tone filled with worry and more depressingly something that sounded like love. She'd managed to avoid him for a week, almost two since she'd been released from the hospital and she wouldn't give in… she couldn't.

Sighing to herself, Rory gathered up the tattered remains of her will and plodded over to the kitchen, her body demanding the plain but highly delicious combination of Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream with maple syrup, her spoon within loading distance of her mouth before there was a sharp knock on the door. Glancing at the time she shrugged her shoulders, it was probably the Chinese she'd ordered in the hopes of not giving into her sweet craving, something that obviously failed.

Though while it was the familiar smell and sight of the Chinese that Rory found it was the unfamiliar face of the familiar face of the person who was delivering it that caused Rory to momentarily forget the bowl of ice cream in her hand.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Really? 'Coz for the life of me I can't think why. Now give me my food and leave."

"Rory.."

"Don't you dare 'Rory' me!"

"Rory, we need to talk, you know we do and the sooner we talk then the sooner I can be out of your hair… for the time being anyway."

Deciding to ignore his last comment Rory opened the door wider to allow Tristan to breeze past into her apartment, the heavenly spicy scent of his cologne sending her senses spiraling out of control.

"Come on Rory, get it together. You need to be strong for the baby, not letting your hormones get the best of you."

Slightly rallied by her little pep talk, Rory closed the door and made her way towards the father of her baby.

When she was younger and more naïve Rory always felt the need to fill any silences with words; she'd been unable to understand that sometimes silences were a good thing and that by speaking she placed the other occupants in the room in an uncomfortable position to say something back. Over the years, she come to relish comfortable silences, no longer ruled by her desire to speak and fill the empty space with meaningless words, though as she sat across from Tristan, her eyes taking in his exhausted features, Rory felt the undeniably prickly urge to speak.

"You need to eat." Rory started as his voice penetrated her thoughts, her eyes wide as they met his before drifting back down to the steaming food he'd laid out for her.

"When did you…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes rose to meet his, his wry chuckle seeming to sooth her slightly.

"When you were lost in those thoughts floating around in that pretty little head of yours."

It must have been the hormones acting up because there was no way that Rory could explain the blush that seemed to bloom on her cheeks. Almost demurely she placed the now melted ice cream on the table and picked up her fork and container, inhaling the various enticing aromas wafting up past her nose. Momentarily forgetting about decorum Rory literally began ploughing through the various options laid out before her: prawns in black bean and green pepper sauce, chicken fried rice, peking duck with soy sauce in a wrap, chicken chow mein and a couple of fortune cookies.

Reveling in the tastes that assaulted her taste buds, Rory found herself loading her fork with food and offering it up to Tristan. Eyes never leaving hers, Tristan leaned in and closed his lips around the offered fork, watching as the small smile of pleasure of having tasted the food left Rory's face to be replaced with something else entirely, the hand that was holding the fork shaking slightly and causing it to quiver against his lips. Reaching up, Tristan took the hand into his own, pulling the fork away from himself and placing it down beside the food. Tugging gently on her hand he brought it up level with his face and placed a whispery kiss on her wrist, pleased when her breathing hitched and her eyes closed.

When they reopen her eyes were molten liquid, burning brightly as they remained on his, the oceans of time seeming to stand still before they began flowing again with the wave of nausea that suddenly washed over Rory. Horrified, she yanked her hand out of his and clamped it over her mouth before almost sprinting to the bathroom. Collapsing to her knees, she hunched herself over the bowl, throwing up the little food she'd managed to consume before she'd become somewhat distracted. Sagging against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl, Rory gulped in air, before instantly regretting it as she dragged herself up to once again throw up.

The Feeling of soothing hands rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face, had Rory's face crumpling in silent tears, humiliated beyond belief. Pushing back gently against his hands, Rory sat so she was supported by the wall, her eyes darting any but to his. "Welcome to the wonderful world of pregnancy. I would offer you the complementary welcoming batch of cookies, but they'd just make me sick again so you'll have to do without I'm afraid."

Tristan couldn't help the startled burst of laughter that escaped from between his lips at her wry words. Shaking his head, he rummaged around the bathroom until he found a face flannel. Dampening it slightly, he crouched down in front of Rory and grasping her chin, he titled her head upwards and began wiping away her tear tracks as well as gently cooling her face with the flannel. A soft sigh whispered out of Rory's mouth as her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed completely under his soft touch. After a few minutes, he stood back up, and Rory hearing his movements opened her eyes confused, staring at the hand he silently held out for her to take. Reaching upwards, she allowed him to pull her to her feet and over to the sink. Catching on, Rory began brushing her teeth and washing her face fully, while Tristan disappeared back out into the living room.

Finishing several minutes later, Rory walked out to find all the food packed up from earlier. Eyebrow raised, she turned towards the man responsible as he came up behind her. She frowned up at him as he began to lead her towards her bedroom, pondering over the fact as to why he knew where it was seeing as this was the first time, to her knowledge at least, that he'd been in her apartment. Tristan, still not saying anything, smiled softly at her frown, guessing the nature of her thoughts, before stooping slightly to place a butterfly kiss on her forehead and continued to lead her towards her bedroom. As if he'd done this millions of times before, he began the process of putting her to bed, stripping her of her clothes, stopping briefly to placed another butterfly kiss on her stomach before searching for something she could wear instead, finally managing to unearth a long shelved jumper that fell to mid thigh. Pulling back the covers he scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed, before pulling the covers back over her. Rory marveled at his actions, finding her heart beating frantically despite the slowly of her thoughts and other processes her body had been performing.

Startling slightly, Rory opened the eyes she hadn't even realised she'd shut as Tristan began moving away from her. Gripped with a sudden panic, she grasped his hand and pulled him towards her. "Don't leave". Titling her head back, she indicated for him to join her, smiling sleepily as he gave into her request. Toeing off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, Tristan moved in closer to the bed, halting only to remove his shirt to the pleasure of some part of Rory's mind that was still functioning before climbing into the bed behind her. His arms seemed to automatically seek out her body as they wrapped around her and pulled her closer until his front spooned snuggly against her back. Burrowing back even further into the heat his body provided, Rory once again closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips as she felt the feather light kiss pressed to the back of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

She was pretty sure that if she kept her eyes closed she'd be able to avoid the almost inevitable conversation with Tristan over her pregnancy. She was _pretty_ sure, but the heat from his intense stare and the way his hand was stroking her stomach made it all that much harder to keep her eyes closed until with a sigh she opened them and came face to face with the man she loved.

His lips were tugged into a small smile as he watched her try and ignore his actions, confident that she'd be unable to hold out for much longer and sure enough, he watched Rory's eyes open and gaze into his, her love for him in her eyes only dampened slightly by the sadness they held. Running a hand through his already tousled hair, Tristan watched as Rory's mouth opened in a jaw breaking yawn, her small hands balling into fists as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, he rolled out of the bed, watching in amusement as Rory simply rolled over into the space that he had just vacated, curling into a ball as she tried to reclaim her lost sleep. Shaking his head, Tristan padded over to the bathroom to clean up before making his way to the kitchen and starting the coffee. He knew that as soon as Rory smelt the bitter aroma of the brewing coffee she'd make her presence known in the kitchen, and sure enough he could hear her stumbling movements in the bedroom and then the bathroom.

It was the domestic sight of Tristan standing shirtless in her kitchen as he went about cooking them breakfast that had Rory pausing in the kitchen doorway, her arm leaning along the frame as her head came to rest upon it. She marveled at the normality that seemed to surround his actions and found a sharp sting in her chest as she remembered that he belonged to someone else. She felt her eyes well up, closing them to prevent a tear from falling, knowing that there tears weren't due to her hormones. Signing, she opened her eyes, only to be taken surprise by a yawn, unaware of the pole-axed stare of Tristan as he caught sight of Rory leaning against the door frame.

The gentle glow seeming to surround her as the sunlight illuminated her figure where she stood, the messy strands of her hair falling slightly into her now lidded eyes as she tried unsuccessfully to combat a jaw-breaking yawn all tugged sharply at a dominant part of Tristan. He found himself questioning his life so far, wondering at his misfortune of having met Rory after becoming engaged to her best friend, especially as her hands came to rest upon the slight curve of her stomach which held his child. Shaking his head, Tristan walked forward to encompass Rory within his arms, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead before guiding her sleepy form to one of the seats at her table. Getting their plates and of course her coffee, Tristan watched amazed as the woman who couldn't eat more than a couple of bites of Chinese yesterday was wolfing down the French toast he'd made for them, even cheekily reaching over to spear the toast off of his plate, her eyes flashing innocently when he shot her a disapproving look.

The relaxed atmosphere lasted until they'd eaten their fill, both aware that they hadn't even come close to starting to sort out what they were going to do last night especially now that she was carrying his child. Running his hand over his face, Tristan put the dishes into the sink, once again filling Rory's coffee mug before he took his place opposite her, watching as she chewed her lip while avoiding his gaze. "You know that we're gonna have to talk some time, and like I said yesterday, might as well get it over and done with." It would have been amusing to watch her pout if it wasn't a) such a serious moment and b) such a turn on. Mentally slapping himself to stay focused, Tristan continued speaking, "It goes without saying that I'm going to support both you and the baby-"

"And how are you going to do that? I mean it's going to be highly suspicious if you suddenly start giving out money for me and the baby. Also, what makes you think that I want your help? I can manage on my own thank you very much."

"I'm not doubting your ability to look after yourself, though you're going to have to stop dancing, but this isn't about just you. Now we have a child to look after and I intend to look after my child as well as the child's mother... I'm not going away Rory, no matter how much you try to push me away."

Rory chose to ignore the comment about her dancing, that was for another time, "She's my best friend-" "And my fiancée-" "-So you'll understand why I don't want you to become too involved, I mean it's not like you're going to leave her for me so…"

Rory looked up when Tristan failed to back up her comment. She watched as Tristan managed to successfully dodge her attempts at catching his gaze, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as tension radiated throughout his body.

"Please tell me you're not going to leave her."

"Rory-"

"No!... I mean.... No! You can't!"

"Why not? We've already established that it's you I love. It wouldn't be fair on all three of us if I remained with Paris; I'd just be living even more of a lie than I am now. Plus I want to be as close to you and the baby as much as possible."

"No Tristan, I feel guilty as it is… You've got to stay with her."

Tristan felt his frustration mounting at her refusal to be with him. Sure she wasn't _out right_ turning him down, but he felt that her insistence that |he stayed with Paris as a sign that she didn't want to be with him.

"And you're gonna be ok with that? Knowing that I'm with Paris most of the time, eating with her, working with her, touching her, kissing her, sleeping with her? That doesn't faze you? 'Coz it sure as hell does me." He knew it was cruel and by the stunned look on her face, it was something she hadn't thought about. He watched the different emotions play across her face as she imaged the scenarios in her mind, grimacing slightly before trying to pull herself together.

Rory had to take in several deep breaths as she contemplated her words, it was obvious that she wouldn't be ok with him being with Paris like that, but she'd already betrayed Paris, both unknowingly and knowingly, and she couldn't do that again, even if it meant losing the one she loved.

"Don't even think about it." Guilt flashed through Rory's eyes at his words, her mouth opening to deliver the final blow, only to find her words smothered by his lips crashing desperately onto hers. She didn't even have to think about giving in before she was responding to him with the same desperation, tears beginning to leak out of her now closed eyes. He pulled back once he felt the tears tickling his skin, moving his lips to kiss them away, only for them to flow faster, all the while whispering declarations of love as her breathing came in short gasps.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, but after a while Rory pulled back, brushing away the remaining tears with the back of hand. She took a deep breath, "I think you should go."

"Rory, please, don't do this."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't come back, just that you should go. I need time to think and I find it hard to think clearly when you're around."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tristan placed one more kiss on Rory's slightly swollen lips, then her forehead, before moving to collect his stuff. Stopping in the kitchen's doorway, he watched Rory for several moments before making his way quietly out of the apartment, feeling elated yet completely drained at the same time, the words "I'm not saying you shouldn't come back" providing a small glimmer of hope, something that blazed into a small flame as his phone went of, signaling a text message reading "Don't think I didn't notice that you gave me DECAF instead of regular coffee. Be prepared to suffer the consequences… love you xxx". Chuckling quietly to himself, Tristan made his way out to his car.

**This chapter's shorter than the previous one as I'm building up to… something, hopefully it won't be long before you find out what that something is.**


End file.
